For the Love of Maggie
by Hart4Ben
Summary: Ben meets Margaret Jensen while traveling by train from Boston back to Virginia City. The apparent chance meeting will forever change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Holding a bouquet of red roses tied with a white ribbon, Ben stood peering down at the polished casket below. His family and a few friends had already expressed their sincere and in many cases tearful condolences before leaving him alone to say goodbye. Within the first few days after meeting Margaret Jensen, Ben knew that she was not long for this world. What he did not know then was how she would change his life forever.

Following the tumultuous meeting of Jamie's grandfather, Ben promised Callahan that he would someday bring the lad to Boston for a visit. Those plans became a reality in early June of 1871 and happily for Ben coincided with Adam and his family relocating from France to Boston. Jamie was to divide his summer between his grandfather and Adam and his family. While in Boston, Ben thoroughly enjoyed the weeks he spent with Adam's family; especially his grandchildren. But all too soon, it was time to head back to the Ponderosa.

As the train pulled out of the Boston station, a bit of melancholy settled over Ben. He was struggling to leave Adam's family and Jamie behind and make the trip home by himself. When Ben went to the dining car the following morning for breakfast, he noticed an attractive middle-aged woman seated alone. He guessed her to be a little younger than him for her thick dark hair had only faint highlights of gray in it. He gave her a warm smile and his greetings which she returned without hesitation. He took a seat at an empty table and the waiter soon brought him some food. Ben tried to focus on the passing New York scenery, but his eyes were inexplicably drawn to the solitary woman. Though not the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she was still quite pleasing to him. It did strike him as curious that she appeared to be traveling alone.

When he returned for lunch, the mysterious woman was again seated by herself in the diner car, though at a different table than earlier. She looked his way as he closed the door to the car. He could not resist greeting her as he walked past to take a seat at an open table. Ben took note of how her green eyes sparkled when she smiled. He lingered over his lunch hoping that he might catch her and introduce himself when she got up to leave. However, he finally gave up when she seemed content to remain at her place. He nodded to her as he exited the car.

Since they were not traveling in the same car, Ben determined during the afternoon hours to go to the dining car early hoping to offer the woman an invitation to join him for dinner. He was satisfied with success when the woman came in for dinner a little while later.

Ben rose and flashed her a welcoming smile. "Excuse ma'am. My name is Ben Cartwright. I've noticed that you've been dining alone. I hope you don't think it inappropriate for me to ask you to join me for dinner this evening."

"Thank you very much for your kind invitation, Mr. Cartwright. Yes, I would be happy to join you. My name is Margaret Jensen. It's a pleasure to actually meet you." Ben motioned for her to take the seat opposite where he had been sitting, and pulled out the chair for her. "You are most kind. Tell me, did you take the train from Boston?"

"Yes, a few weeks ago I took my adopted son there to visit his grandfather, and I was also visiting my oldest son and his family. Now I am on my way back to Nevada. How about you?"

"I also departed from Boston. I am on my way to Chicago and will probably be there for an indefinite period of time."

"Visiting family?"

"No, I have other reasons for being there." Ben took note that Margaret was unwilling to reveal her plans. "Is Nevada your home?"

"Yes, I have a cattle ranch near Carson City."

Margaret eyed Ben with interest. "Well now, Mr. Cartwright, my opinion of ranchers just went up several notches." There was a glint of humor in her eyes.

He offered her a wry smile. "Please call me Ben, and I will take your words as a compliment."

"Please do, for that was my intention, and my friends call me Maggie. Only my mother used Margaret and that usually was not a good sign."

Ben chuckled at Maggie's ability to be candid in such short order. "I am familiar with such tactics. My youngest son by birth is affectionately known in our family as 'Little' Joe, but he more often than not was called Joseph by his father."

It was Maggie's turn to laugh. "You said Joseph", she said the name with emphasis, "was the youngest of your children by birth. So you have three sons?"

"Actually four. Adam, Eric, who we call Hoss, Joseph, and my recently adopted son, Jamie."

"Hoss. What an interesting nickname. Is he as big as his name sounds?"

"Yes, and strong as an ox! But more importantly, big hearted."

Maggie looked at Ben thinking that Hoss probably got some of his good nature honestly. "Are some of the others married as well?"

Ben chuckled, "I wish, but no. Only Adam. The other three live with me."

"That's quite a house full of men. Your wife must be a busy woman."

"I lost Joseph's mother over twenty years ago."

She took note of the specific reference, but chose not to press for more information. "I'm sorry to hear that and please excuse my remark. I should not have made any assumptions."

"It's only natural. I am used to such things. Well, enough about me. Is Boston your home?"

"Yes, born and raised there. I am on my own now. My husband passed away two years ago."

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, Mrs. Jensen."

She tipped head in scolding fashion. "Ah Ben, you've forgotten already, It's Maggie."

The almost playful, straight-forward way that she engaged him made him want to laugh despite the somber tone of the conversation. "Yes, Maggie, so I have."

Ben and Maggie talked late into the evening. Their waiter finally had to ask them to leave so that the car could be cleaned for the next morning; so they agreed to meet for breakfast. The following morning, Ben arrived early and slipped the waiter some money to allow them to remain at their table all day. They had no trouble filling their time together. Much as the landscape passed, the hours seemed to breeze by. In what felt like no time at all, it was late again. With an early afternoon arrival in Chicago the following day, Maggie knew they had little time left to be together. She had yet to tell Ben why that was her destination. In less than three days they had grown incredibly close. She bolstered the courage to break her disheartening news to him. She managed to stay focused and engaged in their conversation waiting until the last of the dinner patrons had vacated the car.

"Ben, I don't know how to thank you for making these past few days so pleasant. You've made me forget my troubles."

"Troubles? Funny, you act as if you haven't a care in the world." Lines of worry suddenly creased Ben's brow. "I hope it's nothing serious. The past days have been a special time for me as well. I will hate to see you leave the train tomorrow." Ben reached out and placed his hand over hers. "I hope you consider us friends. Will you write to me? I promise to write back."

Maggie sighed. "I'm just not sure that will be possible."

Ben thought he noticed the beginning of tears in her eyes. "Maggie? Something's wrong. Please tell me so that I can try to help you."

The sincere sadness and concern in Ben's dark eyes was melting away her strength and resolve. Placing her other hand on top of his as if to comfort him, she spoke in a solemn tone. "I'm going to be admitted to a hospital. I have Leukemia. A disease of the blood. There is no cure. It is a terminal condition. The doctors there may be able to give me a time frame, but my doctor in Boston said that it would most likely be less than a year."

Ben stared at her in disbelief, and then shook his head as if trying to dispel a bad dream. "It can't be true. You don't even look ill."

Maggie gave him a knowing smile. "A woman's secret - tinted powder - it helps a good deal."

Ben could find no humor in her words. His heart was aching for her and he did not know how to help. "I just don't understand. You've sat here with me for days. You seem fine. You didn't even hint that anything was wrong."

"I have had a few good days of late, but I can also tire quickly with exertion. Sometimes there are headaches and bone pain. I have some powders for that as well." She shrugged knowing it was a poor joke.

Ben kept shaking his head not wanting to accept what she was saying. "I want to go with you. Please let me go with you. There's nothing pressing for me at home. You shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

"No Ben. You are a dear, sweet man, but I can't let you do that. I care too much for the friendship we have developed to put you through - God only knows what?"

Just then the waiter bashfully came up to ask them to leave. Ben pulled a bill from his pocket and stuffed it into the man's hand promising that they would leave shortly. Ben got up and moved around the table to help Maggie with her chair.

Fearful that she would refuse an embrace, Ben took both of her hands before speaking. "This discussion isn't finished. We must talk again in the morning."

Now that she was on her feet and looking up into his eyes, Maggie did not have the desire or gumption to argue. She pulled one hand away from his and placed it on his cheek. "Thank you for being my friend."

After a restless night, Ben went to the dining car early the next morning. He kept checking his pocket watch as the minutes ticked by. He worried that what he had feared was coming to pass, and that Maggie would refuse to see him before leaving the train. She, also, had slept little, woke with a headache and was greatly fatigued. She was torn about encountering Ben. If ever there was a man who at this stage of her life she could allow herself fall in love with, she was confident Ben was that man. Truthfully, she had fallen for him already and was now doing her best to keep him from making a grave mistake. Despite having taken one of her powders, Maggie was in desperate need of a cup of tea and some toast to settle her stomach. She finally gave up and went to the dining car certain that he would be waiting for her, and he was.

Even her tinted powder could not completely hide how Maggie felt. It was confirmed by the look on Ben's face when she came toward his table. He stood to greet her and lightly caressed her arm. Maggie grimaced, not from pain but from the emotional turmoil she was experiencing.

After helping her with her chair, Ben leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm so glad that you came. I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you again."

Maggie blinked several times trying to hold in check the tears that were on the brink of bursting forth. The effects of her disease, lack of sleep, and Ben's charm and sincere desire to help had put a significant chink in her armor. Maggie had thought that she had everything in perfect order, her plans were all set, until the day she met Ben Cartwright. His gentle, caring spirit made the prospect facing the next months alone unimaginable.

Ben's eyes went soft when he saw how much Maggie was struggling. He desperately wanted to take her hand, but she had hands pressed into her lap. "Maggie you are a strong woman. I admire that and your forthright nature, but sometimes even the strongest need help when facing uncharted waters. My offer still stands. We can take this one day at a time. Let me be with you when you meet with the doctor. I just don't want you to face this alone."

Ben laid his open hand on the table and searched Maggie's eyes for a clue as to how she would respond. Unable to handle the intensity of his gaze, she looked away momentarily before beginning her explanation.

"Ben, the reason I decided to go to Mercy Hospital in Chicago is because there is a medical school associated with it. No one dislikes the idea of having a terminal illness more than I do. It leaves me feeling like a helpless victim and questioning my existence. I want to make the rest of my life count for something. I want to allow the doctors at Mercy to monitor the progress of the Leukemia so that they can learn more about it and hopefully someday be able to help others who have it."

Ben nodded his understanding. "That is noble and generous of you and I can truly understand why you would feel that way. And so by telling me this, I'm just supposed to say goodbye and let you venture off into Chicago on your own."

"I am a woman of means and my health is currently stable enough that I'm quite capable of traveling on my own."

"Yes, you are currently more than able to carry out your plan. My question to you is this: haven't the past few days meant anything to you?"

"Of course they have, but Ben you're not being reasonable. You have a family to consider. You should not be taking up a lost cause."

There was obvious frustration on Ben's face, but then his expression changed. "Maggie, I never view helping someone I care about as pursuing a lost cause." He moved his open hand closer to her. "Please let me at least accompany you to your initial appointments. Once you have a prognosis, then we will talk about what happens next. In the meantime, you won't have to face this by yourself."

Despite her attempt at being in complete control, one lone tear escaped down Maggie's cheek. She swiped at it with her hand. Truth be told, she did not want to face her uncertain future alone. Tentatively, Maggie placed her hand in Ben's and looked fully into his eyes. She gave him a hint of a smile. "Are all Nevadan ranchers as - persistent and persuasive as you are?"

"Well, I'm not sure about all, but I've been told that this one can be down right stubborn at times - especially when he knows he's right." Ben gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Three days later after a thorough examination and the taking of blood samples, Maggie and Ben sat in the office of Dr. Nathan Davis. He held his notes in front of him as he spoke. "Mrs. Jensen, our findings are consistent with your doctor's diagnosis. You have Leukemia and I'm sorry to say that you appear to be in an advanced stage based on what we know about the disease."

Maggie nodded, but otherwise remained unmoving. "How long do you think that I have?"

"Comparing the blood samples that we have taken from other patients, my best guess would be some months, possibly a year." Ben reached over to take hold of Maggie's hand that was resting in her lap. The doctor went on, "It is my understanding that you would be interested in helping us study Leukemia by allowing us to follow the progress of your disease." Dr. Davis paused and looked directly at Ben and then back to Maggie. "But if you have changed your mind, I totally understand. This is entirely your decision and you must do what is best for you."

"I - I -" Normally decisive in her speech, Maggie hesitated.

Ben picked up when she was unable to continue. "Would it be possible for Mrs. Jensen to have a few days to make her final decision?"

The doctor gave Maggie a look of understanding. "Of course."

Ben went on. "Also, it would be helpful if you could confirm for her that families of someone with Leukemia are not in danger of contracting the disease."

Though fairly certain where Ben's line of thinking was leading, the doctor kept a professional demeanor. "There is no evidence that Leukemia is contagious. If so; just traveling here from Boston would have been a problem. People who handled your dishes could have been at risk of contracting it, but I believe there was none."

Ben kept his tone business-like, as well, "Thank you, doctor."

"If there is anything else I can do to be of service, please don't hesitate to ask. You can set up a time with my secretary to meet again." Dr. Davis stood and offered his hand to both Maggie and Ben in parting.

Maggie was more quiet than usual on the ride from the hospital back to hotel. Ben recommended that they get some lunch and that she take the afternoon to relax in her room. If she felt up to it later, they would go out to dinner and to the theater. For Maggie, Ben's presence was a source of both comfort and concern. She would have been lying to say that having a strong man at her side to support and encourage her was not a wonderful help. However, it worried her immensely that they were becoming emotionally involved to the point that neither of them were thinking clearly about the future.

While Maggie rested, Ben went out to see what eating and theater establishments were near the hotel. This also gave him time to think as he roamed the area. Though he would not have been able to thoroughly explain it to anyone, because he was not entirely certain he understood it himself, he was in love with Maggie Jensen. It was not the first time in his life that something like this had happened. He had known within days of meeting both Inger and Marie that he wanted to marry them, but this was different. Maggie's death was imminent where his wives' deaths had blindsided him. Ben asked himself why he would even consider marrying a woman with whom he would have so little time. He also wondered whether Maggie would accept a proposal of marriage, and if she did, what would his sons think. Feeling that he needed to get away from the clatter of traffic and all the stone and mortar, Ben hired a cab to take him to a park. There he felt more able to think and pray. When it came time for him to head back to the hotel, it was all settled in his mind. He had an overwhelming sense that something greater than their two lives had brought them together at this specific time.

It was after four by the time Ben returned to check on Maggie. She appeared refreshed and in good spirits when she answered his knock. "Come in. Did you have a good afternoon?" Maggie eyed Ben cautiously when she noticed that he was keeping something tucked behind his back.

Ben stepped into the room. "Yes I did and I'm happy to see you looking well rested."

Maggie's eyebrows rose with curiosity. "So just what have you got there?"

With the look of a young boy presenting a gift to his best girl, Ben gave her the bouquet of red roses that he had been hiding. "Thought you might enjoy a little something to brighten your room." He planted a light kiss on her cheek as he handed over the beautiful flowers to her.

"Thank you, They are lovely. How thoughtful."

Ben gave her a faint bow happy that Maggie approved of his gift. "Your welcome. The front desk is sending up a vase for them shortly."

Maggie motioned for him to have a seat in one of the two wing chairs in the room and took the other chair. She was impressed with Ben's attention to detail even when it came to such a simple thing as ordering a vase to be sent to her room.

After a few moments, Ben became uncomfortable watching her stare at the flowers lying in her lap while lost in her own thoughts. "Is there something wrong?"

Her head bobbed up, and she gave him a look of embarrassment. "Oh no, quite the contrary. I was just wondering what I've done to deserve the attention of a man like you."

Ben scooted forward in his chair and reached out to take her hand and bring it to his lips. "I wish that I could make you understand just how fortunate I feel that our paths crossed on the trip from Boston." He continued to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. Afraid that any discussion of future plans might be too heavy for the moment, Ben brightened his expression and tone. "So how are you feeling about a night on the town? There's a good looking restaurant on the next block and I saw a marquee for a show that looks interesting across the street."

The look on Ben's face energized Maggie's spirit. "Sounds marvelous! Give me an hour to get ready, and then look out Chicago!"

Ben practically jumped out of his chair. "See you in an hour!"

Without pausing to think about Maggie's reaction, he planted a quick kiss on her lips and headed out the door. He was smacking his hat against his leg as he strode with enthusiasm down the hallway toward his room. Meanwhile, Maggie sat frozen in her chair. Ben had caught her by surprise with the kiss. She so much wanted to let go and follow his lead wherever that might take her, but the pain that she knew she would cause him possibly only a few months from now filled her with guilt and fear. For this evening, though, she determined that she must put on a good face and got up to prepare for their dinner date and the show.

Despite Maggie's fears about her growing involvement with Ben, the two of them had a wonderful evening together. Ben made a request for some brandy to be sent up to her room upon their return from the theater. Having heard that Chicago was even larger than Boston, Maggie pulled back the drapes to look out over the night-time skyline while Ben poured two snifters of brandy. He dimmed the lamps so that they could better see the lights of the city.

Ben handed Maggie her glass and rested his against it. Looking directly into her eyes, he spoke, "I'm so glad you felt up to going out this evening and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Cheers."

They each took a sip of their drinks. Maggie closed her eyes briefly with pleasure. "I did enjoy this evening, very much, and I have you to thank for making it possible." She turned back to look out the window. "That's an impressive sight, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but city life is all you've ever known." Ben slipped his arm around Maggie's waist. "What if I told you that I could take to a spot on my ranch that would absolutely take your breath away. Would you come with me?" Her body stiffened in anticipation of Ben's next words. He took their glasses and set them aside. Ben turned her toward himself and pulled her stiff body into his chest. "I know you are afraid - afraid for yourself and afraid for me - but I need you to trust me on this Maggie. Look me in the eyes and tell me that this wasn't meant to be." Loosening his hold, Ben gently tilted her chin up so that she would have to deliberately turn away to avoid looking at him. "I love you, Maggie, but if you can honestly say that you don't love me, I will walk out the door and not look back."

Tears were coursing down her cheeks as she gazed up into his dark eyes. "You know I can't do that. I do love you, Ben. That's what makes this so difficult. If I didn't care, it would all be so easy. We would have our little fling and then you'd be on your merry way back to Nevada. But I know that's not the kind of man you are."

"Then marry me. Let's not waste another minute talking about it. We'll fill our days with as much as you are able to do, squeeze every bit of life out of whatever time you have. Say 'yes' and marry me, Maggie Jensen."

"But what about your sons? They may not approve and they most certainly won't want to see you suffer another loss."

"Adam has his own life and family to be concerned about. Hoss and Joe have been in love many times. And though Jamie is young, he is plenty old enough to get his mind around this. I have strong sons. I am confident that they will all understand when I explain the circumstances."

Maggie shook her head in disagreement, but Ben continued to pursue his point. "How would you answer my proposal if your health was not an issue?"

Maggie knew she was fighting a losing battle. "Of course I would say yes - but-"

"Then I will ask you once more." Ben held her hand and dropped down on one knee. "Margaret Jensen will you do me the great honor of accepting my proposal of marriage?"

Maggie laughed through her tears. "You don't give up, do you? I'm beginning to think that I will have absolutely no say about anything in this marriage, but yes! Yes, Ben Cartwright, I will marry you!"

Ben was beaming as he rose and pulled Maggie into a tight embrace. He spoke softly into her ear. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to make you happy all the days that the Good Lord gives us together."

He cradled her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Again, Ben hugged Maggie against his chest placing light kisses in her hair. "Tomorrow we will find a Justice of the Peace to marry us."

"You don't waste any time, do you?

"Just as I said, we've not one moment to spare." Again he pressed his lips to hers. He released a great sigh after breaking the kiss. "As much as I want to keep holding you like this, I am afraid I'm going to need to leave. A part of me doesn't want to wait until tomorrow to show you just how much I love you."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that it's dark in here. Otherwise it might be obvious just what part that is."

Pushing her away, Ben looked at his betrothed with surprise. A huge smile broke onto his face and he snorted as Maggie began to giggle. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. They laughed hysterically until suddenly her laughter changed over to sobs.

Placing a comforting hand on her hair, Ben whispered. "Let it out. Let it all out. You've been so brave, but I'm here now." He continued to stroke her hair and press her body tightly to his. Once Maggie regained her composure, Ben queried, "Better now?"

"Yes, just embarrassed for losing control like that. Are you still sure you want to go through with this? I can't promise there won't be more of this to come in the months ahead."

"Maggie, laughter and tears are all a part of this life." Ben let out a low chuckle. "Frankly, it's your wit that has me worried."

"Yes, well I've been told that before. My tongue frequently got me into trouble when I was young, and I guess certain things never change. You still have time to back out."

"Not a chance! I am a man of my word."

She reached up to finger his sideburns. "And of great compassion, you dear, dear man." Maggie placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Ben groaned in frustration. "But I am a man and now I really must go. Shall I come get you around eight for breakfast?"

"That will be fine." Maggie slipped her arm through Ben's as they walked toward the door.

Ben paused to give her one last kiss. "Rest well, my love."

After breakfast the next morning, the hotel clerk helped Ben to locate a Justice of the Peace. Maggie and Ben were married in a brief civil ceremony just before noon. They enjoyed a celebratory lunch at a restaurant that looked out over Lake Michigan. By mid afternoon, they were back at the hotel. The hotel staff had moved Ben's things into Maggie's room and there was a bottle of champagne waiting for them. As they toasted their nuptials, Ben sensed some apprehension in Maggie and reined in his desires. He removed his jacket and tie and undid a couple of buttons on his shirt to get more comfortable. Taking his wife by the hand, they moved to the sofa. He slipped his arm around Maggie so that she was leaning heavily into his chest and began toying with the soft tendrils of graying hair around her face. He pulled the combs from her tresses and fingered them loose to fall onto her shoulders. He could feel her relax as he tenderly caressed her cheek and neck.

A little while later, they stood by the bed in the underthings facing each other with hands clasped. It was now obvious to Maggie where Ben's powerful voice emanated from as she looked at his full chest. She watched his eyes as he took in her body. She was feeling inadequate and less feminine than in her younger years because of her age and the toll that the disease had taken. "I hope you're not disappointed. My body is not what it used to be."

"Maggie, at this stage of our lives, with or without other factors, neither of us have the bodies we used to have. Nothing about you disappoints me. I just want to bring you pleasure, but I don't want to cause -"

Maggie pulled her hand free to place a finger to his lips. "You have already proved yourself patient and gentle. I'm ready, Ben. Make love to me."

As the daylight dwindled, they enjoyed times of intense physical satisfaction and the joy of merely lying next to the one that you love. They eventually rose and moved to look out over the cityscape. Wrapped together in a blanket, Maggie's naked back was pressed against Ben's bare chest with his arms encircling her.

Ben nuzzled her neck and chuckled. "What a difference a day makes. I think I prefer this attire for viewing the night sky. What do you think?"

She turned in his arms to run her hands up his middle and around Ben's back. Emotion choked her words. The thought of losing so soon the love she had only just found weighed heavily on her heart and mind. "You've made me - happy - so very happy."


	2. Chapter 2

**The following day, Maggie and Ben were able to meet briefly with Dr. Davis and share their news. The physician was not surprised for he had suspected that Ben's attentiveness to Maggie went beyond mere friendship. Ben did mention to him that Virginia City had an excellent physician by the name of Joshua Martin. A good friend and his doctor, Ben was certain that Martin would keep excellent records on the progression of Maggie's disease and share them with Dr. Davis.**

 **Most of the remainder of the day was spent packing and preparing to leave for the Ponderosa. After mulling for hours exactly how he would word his telegrams to his sons, Ben sent the messages. He envisioned the looks on their faces when they got the news. It was going to make for a monumental homecoming.**

 **Maggie seemed lost in her own thoughts as Ben watched the landscape roll by the next morning. Though she had seemed fine when they boarded the train, he began to worry that she was not feeling well and did not want to concern him.**

 **Ben placed his hand over Maggie's. "Are you feeling alright?"**

 **"Me? Yes, I'm fine."**

 **"Worried about meeting my boys?"**

 **"If you mean dealing with men, I had brothers. Men in particular don't frighten me."**

 **Ben's brows shot up. "No you certainly don't seem the type of woman who would be easily intimidated."**

 **Maggie laughed. "I will try not to embarrass you, but I can't make any promises. I'm afraid that I had lots of practice keeping my brothers in line."**

 **"And what about Eddie?"**

 **"Eddie was a strong man who had pretty good instincts when it came to making decisions. He was always willing to hear my opinion. He wasn't threatened by the notion that his wife might have better insight on occasions."**

 **"I see." He gave her a wry smile. "So then I've been put on notice."**

 **Maggie shrugged, but then observed a change in Ben's expression. "You're wondering about my family and why I chose to face my illness alone." Her perceptiveness took him by surprise. "I had one older and two younger brothers. The oldest, James, and the youngest, John, were military casualties. The next youngest to me, Daniel, was always sickly and died when he was only nine years old.**

 **He reached over and placed his hand over hers. "I'm sorry. You've also had a lot of tragedy in your life."**

 **"Just as you well know, one must learn to live the life you're given." Maggie shifted in her seat wanting to change the subject. "You've told me some about your sons, but it never hurts to know as much as possible when going into a new situation."**

 **"You're starting to sound like a general preparing to go into battle."**

 **"Well? You tell me?"**

 **Ben looked a bit sheepish. He knew Hoss and Jamie would not cause any problems, but truthfully he had his concerns about Joe. Though more mature now, he still on occasions allowed his emotions get the best of him.**

 **Maggie nodded as she interpreted Ben's look. "Exactly. So since we have hours and hours to fill, why don't you tell me more about them starting with Adam."**

 **"Adam? But it's very unlikely - "**

 **"How am I supposed to make sense of Hoss and Joe without knowing about their oldest brother?"**

 **Maggie's astuteness took him aback. He began to think that she might have made a very good general. "What do you want to know?"**

 **"What kind of things does he like to do? What situations doesn't he like? And most importantly, how did he get along with his younger brothers?"**

 **Ben cocked his head with understanding. "Alright then, Adam it is."**

 **Two hours and many stories later, Maggie held up her hand causing Ben to pause. When it came to telling stories about his sons, Ben could literally go on for hours. There had been lots of laughter and smiles. Maggie could hear the pride in Ben's voice when he talked about his sons, but there were also moments when he grimaced with frustration at their poor decision making and crazy antics. Over lunch in the dining car, Ben went on to explain in detail how Jamie had come to live with the Cartwrights. Maggie was then in need of some quiet time and went back to the sleeper car to take a nap. Though tired, she had a difficult time shutting down her mind and going to sleep. She had been adept at handling her brothers years ago, but without ever having children of her own, Maggie was counting on those skills to help her quickly get into the good graces of Ben's sons.**

 **While his wife was resting, Ben contemplated the discussion he would have with Hoss and Joe when he arrived at the Ponderosa. He had only shared his good news in his telegram, and felt a bit deceitful. However, it would have been impossible to adequately explain the situation in a wire, and he felt that did give him ground to stand on. Letters to Adam and Jamie were also a high priority not long after returning home. Ben sighed heavily with relief, thankful that Adam would only be able to read what his father had done and not offer immediate commentary. Still, it made Ben sad to think that there was a very real possibility that Adam might never meet Maggie.**

 **Over the next four days, she worked hard to keep her growing concern about meeting Hoss and Joe under control. The confident, relaxed demeanor she displayed as Ben helped her down the stairs when the train arrived in Virginia City belied her true feelings. She felt a twinge of nervousness when she spotted two men, one very large and another average sized, both of whom had their eyes fixed in her direction. Ben's sons gave her tentative smiles as they ambled up to greet their father and new step mother.**

 **"Boys. It's good to be home." Ben shook hands with his sons and then turned to Maggie. 'Hoss, Joe, this is Maggie."**

 **Maggie held out her hand first to Hoss and then to Joe. "I'm am so happy to meet you both. You are as your father so aptly described you to me."**

 **Hoss responded with a nod and "Nice ta meet ya, ma'am."**

 **Seeing his father's genuine happiness eased some of the tension Joe was feeling. "This is just such a surprise - I mean - Pa said he was - well - I'm pleased to meet you, ma'am."**

 **"Thank you, Hoss and Joe, but we need to get things off on the right foot. Please, call me Maggie." Her green eyes sparkled when she looked both of Ben's sons fully in the face.**

 **Hoss gave Maggie a toothy grin. "I kinda like that better. Maggie it is."**

 **Joe flashed her a warm smile that filled his entire face. "Welcome to Virginia City, Maggie!"**

 **"Thank you. I will be expecting the two of you to fill me in on all the important things that I will need to know so that I don't make any social missteps." Joe gave her an enthusiastic nod.**

 **Off to the side a man stood watching the encounter. He had heard the news from Hoss and Joe and curiosity had brought him to the depot. A smile twitched under his bushy mustache when he saw that things seemed to be going smoothly for his long-time friend and his family.**

 **Ben caught sight of the sheriff as Roy Coffee stepped forward to offer his good wishes. "Roy! I need to introduce to someone."**

 **"Welcome back, Ben - ma'am."**

 **"Roy, I know this will come as a surprise to you, but this is my wife, Maggie. Maggie, my friend of many years, Sheriff Roy Coffee."**

 **Coffee tipped his hat. "Hoss and Joe told me the good news. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cartwright, and congratulations to you both." Roy extended his hand."**

 **Ben grabbed hold and gave a firm shake. "Thank you Roy."**

 **Maggie offered Roy her hand in greeting. "Thank you, Sheriff. It's my pleasure to meet you."**

 **"The pleasure is mine. Now don'tcha hesitate ta ask if there is any way I can be of service to ya, Mrs. Cartwright."**

 **"Thank you, Sheriff Coffee."**

 **"Well I jest wanted ta say hello. Know you're probably anxious ta get home. I'll be seein' ya around town. Have a good day."**

 **Roy took his leave and the boys loaded the surrey with Ben and Maggie's luggage for the trip home to the Ponderosa. It was just before noon and despite Roy's concerns, the family headed to the International House for some lunch.**

 **Though the population of Virginia City was a small fraction of that of Boston, Maggie was still surprised when all eyes turned toward the Cartwrights as they entered the restaurant. She kept her thoughts to herself, but wondered momentarily what being Mrs. Ben Cartwright really meant in the minds of the townspeople. The maitre d's attentive service also did not go unnoticed. Maggie's new family seemed to be taking it all in stride; so she attempted to follow their lead, keeping her focus on Ben and his sons and trying to enjoy her lunch despite all the attention they were receiving.**

 **When they reached the Ponderosa a few hours later, Maggie was in awe of the rustic beauty of this house filled with men. Hop Sing came out of the kitchen and bowed respectfully. "Good to meet you, Missus Cartlight."**

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hop Sing. Ben has told me what a marvelous cook you are and I can't wait to taste your delicious food."**

 **Hop Sing gave Maggie a big smile. "Make big spread tonight for dinner. Hope you like."**

 **"Thank you. I'm sure that I will." Maggie turned to look at Ben who nodded that she was on her way to winning over the Chinaman.**

 **Hoss and Joe carried the luggage upstairs while Ben showed Maggie around. They eventually made their way to Ben's bedroom. Despite the fact that they had several days of married life behind them, Maggie was apprehensive when Ben pushed back the door for her to enter. She felt as though she was invading his private masculine world except for some fresh flowers on a side table. Ben looked around the room making sure that all was in order after being gone for a little over a month. Conspicuously absent from the dresser were the three pictures of his wives. Ben could only assume that Hop Sing had the presence of mind to move them into his sons' rooms.**

 **"Here, let me help you with your cape." Ben took Maggie's cape and draped it over the chair. "I know this is all a bit overwhelming". Ben pulled her close and looked into her eyes. "But I hope it will begin to feel like home very soon. Please tell me if there are things you need that will make you more comfortable."**

 **"Thank you, but this is wonderful room. It will just take some getting use to. I've been on my own except for three house staff for a while now." She leaned into his chest. "I think I'm just tired from all the traveling. Would you mind if I laid down for a time before dinner?"**

 **"Of course not. Take as long a nap as you'd like. I will help you get settled in tomorrow." Ben gave her a light kiss. "Have a good rest."**

 **Ben found Hoss and Joe waiting in the livingroom when he returned to the main floor. There was work to be done, but in the boys' minds nothing was more important than hearing more about their father's sudden decision to get married. Ben had expected as much and did not question them for sitting around the house in the middle of the day. Instead he went and poured three glasses of brandy in anticipation of what he felt might be a difficult discussion.**

 **Joe looked at his father with confusion. "Shouldn't we wait and celebrate with Maggie?"**

 **"She's taking a nap at the moment. We will open some wine with dinner tonight. It would be a thoughtful gesture, though, it one of you would offer a toast."**

 **Ben handed Hoss and Joe their glasses before taking a seat in his leather chair. They sipped their drinks each waiting on the other to open the conversation.**

 **Joe grew impatient and blurted out his question. "Pa, just tell us why - why you couldn't have waited to get married until you got home?"**

 **Ben sighed heavily. "Joseph, the bottom line is that we probably could have, but there are special circumstances involved that I could not explain in a telegram."**

 **Hoss' brow furrowed. "What kinda circumstances, Pa? Ya make it sound real serious."**

 **"Unfortunately it is serious, very serious. Let me start at the beginning so hopefully it will make more sense."**

 **Ben went on to explain how he met Maggie and how after knowing her only a few days he knew that he wanted to marry her. Then he related the devastating news of her illness and impending death. Hoss and Joe sat silent, stunned by the revelation.**

 **Suddenly Ben's guilty conscience began speaking. "Well aren't you going to say something - tell me I'm a crazy old man and that I'm being totally selfish and unfair to my family?" He pushed himself forcefully up out of his chair to walk over behind the settee. Standing with his back to his sons, Ben crossed his arms firmly across chest. Hoss and Joe steeled themselves thinking there was more to come, but were taken aback when Ben turned to face them slump-shouldered, arms hanging limply at his sides, and his eyes glistening with tears.**

 **"I know I am asking a lot of you. God knows I've asked myself why I would marry a dying woman." Ben paused a moment and suddenly his eyes flashed with fire and he stabbed a finger toward the downstairs ceiling. "But make no mistake! I love that woman lying in my bed upstairs and she loves me." The intensity in his voice tempered a little. "And just so you know, Maggie initially refused my proposal because the last thing she wants to do is be a burden or hurt any of us. So if you want to blame someone, it falls squarely on my shoulders." He looked intently at his sons. "I just couldn't walk away and leave her to face what's left of her life alone. I ask you, if you had been in my shoes, what would you have done?" Ben's pleading dark eyes bore into his sons.**

 **Joe's eyes were filled with tears as he rose and went to stand in front of his father. He opened his arms and Ben immediately drew his son into bear-hug. Hoss was only a step behind his brother and placed a hand on each of their backs.**

 **"Pa, ya know ya can count on us. Whatever is ta be faced, we'll face it together."**

 **Ben released Joe and threw an arm around his big son.**

 **When Maggie came downstairs for dinner that evening, she sensed a change in Hoss and Joe. They had been kind and respectful thus far, but now there was empathy and sadness in their eyes. She could only assume that Ben had informed them of her illness and that was the reason for the sudden change. It was obvious to her that they were their father's sons. Maggie hoped that they would soon be able to get over the shock of it all and just attempt to live life as normally as possible. Unable to withstand the thought of a solemn dinner, she questioned Hoss and Joe about some of the stories Ben had told about them. She was very much relieved and her spirits lightened with the uproarious laughter that seemed to come naturally with those and other stories.**

 **After dinner, Ben and Maggie excused themselves to get some air. They walked out a little way to the hitching rail to get a good look at the night sky.**

 **Ben positioned Maggie in front of him caressing her upper arms. "Well I think you handled your first dinner as a lady Cartwright quite well." He placed a kiss on the side of her neck.**

 **"Thank you. I was a little worried at first. You did speak to Hoss and Joe while I was napping, didn't you?"**

 **"Was it really that obvious?"**

 **"Well, to me it was, but then I was expecting it. WIthout a doubt, they are your sons. Thankfully they love to tell stories as much as much as you do."**

 **"Yes, I suppose they do."**

 **"And thank goodness they love to laugh. I'm going to need lots of laughter to get through this."**

 **"Well, if ever there were two brothers who knew how to get themselves into ridiculous situations, it would be those two in there." Ben thumbed toward the house.**

 **"Thorns in the backside of their straight-laced father, are they?"**

 **"Fortunately not too often."**

 **Maggie leaned back into Ben and looked up. "The sky is so beautiful. I never knew you could see so many stars."**

 **"Another advantage of living away from the big city."**

 **"You do love it here, don't you?"**

 **"I do. I've loved this land from the first second I laid eyes on it and always will."**

 **"We've lived such different lives. Never in a million years would I have thought I would be living out my last days in Nevada." Maggie turned in Ben's arms and rested her head against his chest. "Amazing what love will do."**

 **Ben tightened his hold on her. "Isn't that the truth."**

 **The following morning, Ben woke at first light. He stroked Maggie's cheek and placed a light kiss on her brow. The sense of contentment and wholeness he felt waking up to the love of his life by his side filled his being with joy. It was a feeling he treasured and would never forget, but then neither could he forget the horrid emptiness of waking up alone when his love was gone. He thought back to the first nights after Elizabeth, Inger, and Marie had passed, and then quickly tried to push those thoughts from his mind. He whispered to Maggie to stay in bed as long as she wished. He dressed quietly and went to the kitchen. Hop Sing was surprised to see him so early. Ben reassured him that all was well and that he only needed a cup of the coffee that was already on the stove. Moving to his desk, Ben sat down to pen letters to Adam and Jamie. He wanted to complete this difficult task so that it was no longer hanging over him.**

 **Dear Adam,**

 **I hope this letter finds you and your family well. Hoss and Joe send their greetings and desires to see you soon. Maggie and I arrived safely at the Ponderosa on June 28th. I have high hopes that my city gal will adjust well to ranch life.**

 **Thank you for your congratulations and good wishes for Maggie and me. I am certain that this has taken everyone by surprise, not the least of which your father. At this time of my life, I would never have imagined that I would go to Boston to visit my son's family and return home with a wife. I do believe that you would like her, Adam. Maggie is intelligent, well-read, and a quick study. I found out early on that nothing gets by her. This may come as quite a surprise to your brothers and Hop Sing. She keeps me on my toes, and truthfully, I couldn't be happier.**

 **However, along with my great happiness I must also share with you a great burden. One so great, in fact, that you may justifiably question your father's judgment. Shortly after meeting Maggie, she shared with me that she has Leukemia, a terminal disease of the blood. Of course, I was devastated because quite frankly I was already in love with her. Maggie was on her way to Chicago to live out her remaining days in the care of some physicians there. She was a widow and had no other close family to turn to. I just could not let her do it, Adam. As a woman of means, she had nothing really to gain by agreeing to marry me other than for companionship. The sad news is that doctors have given her several months to a year to live. I am sure this all sounds dreadful to you, but I wish that you could meet her. I think then that you would better understand. I have felt from the first day I saw her that there was nothing happenstance about our meeting. She is an amazing woman, and we are very much in love. I will treasure whatever time the Lord gives us.**

 **The weight of the burden that I have placed on my sons sits heavily upon me. I must say, though, that Hoss and Joe took the news better than I might have thought. We are all adjusting to life with a woman in the house, The fact that it is going well is a credit to Maggie and her winning ways. She will not allow long faces or sad talk. She could soon have Hoss running in circles if that was her desire, but instead she is content in his attentiveness. I have this feeling that Maggie and Joe are going to get along well, but by well, I mean in an ornery, mischievous way. I just hope that I'm not in over my head. By the way, I can see that look on your face at the prospect of my future discomfort! And of course, Hop Sing is already doting on her like a queen and cooking up a storm, his solution to anyone with an ailment. I only wish that were all that would be necessary to restore Maggie to good health.**

 **As you know, I had planned to return at the end of the summer to bring Jamie back home. Joe has graciously offered to make the trip now that circumstances in my life have changed significantly. He is looking forward to seeing you and meeting your family.**

 **Please give Jamie the enclosed letter. In no way do I consider it your responsibility to relay the information about Maggie to him. I feel it is necessary to let him know the truth before he returns home, just in case Maggie's health would take a sudden turn for the worse. He may have questions that I will not be there to answer. I am sorry to put you in that uncomfortable position. Thank you so much for allowing him such a lengthy stay. He has been looking forward to meeting and getting to know his oldest brother. I hope that he has been a gentleman while a guest in your house. He came to us not quite two years ago at the age of thirteen, old for his years and worldly wise in many ways but also a boy craving love and stability. Jamie has matured a lot and seems much more settled now. I have struggled the most with how to explain the situation about Maggie to him. I hope and pray that this will not undo the gains that he has made.**

 **Give my love to Adrielle and lots and hugs and kisses to Jonathan and Corinne. I miss all of you more than I can express.**

 **Love,**

 **Pa**

 **Laying Adam's letter aside he pulled a fresh sheet of paper from his desk drawer and began to write.**

 **Dear Jamie,**

 **Greetings from the Ponderosa. Your brothers and I miss you, but we are confident that these are exciting days for you. I am certain that your Grandfather Callahan has filled your time with plenty of adventures, and we look forward to hearing all about them upon your return. I am thankful, too, for the time your are able to spend with Adam and his family. It seems only right and proper that you should get to know your oldest brother.**

 **Now, Jamie, I am afraid that I must speak to man to man for there are circumstances concerning my marriage to Maggie that I was unable to share in my telegram. Not long after I determined that I wanted her to be my wife, Maggie told me that she has a terminal illness. I am sad to inform you that she likely has less than a year to live. You may rightly ask why I would go ahead and marry a woman who is not long for this world. I will try my best to explain, although some of this you may not understand until you have experienced a love of your own. It is true, though, that prior to a few years ago, I would not have known or understood how the affection I felt for the young son of a rainmaker would grow into a love and a desire to make him my son. In a similar way, I could not have known or understood how I would fall in love and want to make my wife a woman who I met on a train only to find out that she has a life-ending disease. People come into our lives who we don't expect or anticipate, but after the fact, it is difficult to imagine not having them a part of your life. I am so thankful to have both you and Maggie in my life.**

 **At the moment, Maggie's health is holding. I cannot wait for you to meet her. She is a wonderful woman. I know that I am asking a great deal from you. There will be difficult days ahead. I do believe that God will grant us the grace to see our way through this as He has in previous trials. It is how we deal with life's hurts that makes us who we are. It is hard to understand until we are on the other side looking back to see how the hard times enrich our lives and make the joys we get to experience even more precious. We all have a finite number of days on this earth. Hopefully we choose to live upright lives that bring happiness to those we encounter along the way.**

 **Given the situation with Maggie, Joe has agreed to travel to Boston and be with you for the trip back home. I look forward to seeing you in about six weeks. Enjoy the remainder of your time in Boston.**

 **Love,**

 **Pa**

 **When he completed Jamie's letter, Ben drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling fully. The letters would not have been his preference for relating the news about Maggie, but he hoped they would be received in the best way possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After allowing Maggie a few days to get settled, Ben thought a trip out to Tahoe was in order. The family was finishing up their breakfast when he reached over and took his wife's hand. "If you are feeling up to it today, I'd like to take you on a picnic to Lake Tahoe."**

 **Joe's eyes lit up. "Yeah, Maggie you need to see it. It's really something. Besides, Pa takes all his ladies there." Joe fidgeted in his seat waiting for his father to react.**

 **Ben's face grew stormy. "Joseph, was that really necessary?"**

 **Maggie gave her husband a look of mock concern. "All your ladies, you say? Is there something more I should know about this place?"**

 **Ben responded before Joe could jump in. "Only that it's the most beautiful place on the Ponderosa and I can't wait to show it to you."**

 **"You've piqued my curiosity. Very well. I think that I am up to a picnic today."**

 **Hoss decided it was best not to get caught up in his brother's conversation, and excused himself with, "see ya later" and "Have a good day."**

 **"Yeah, have a good day!" Joe gave Maggie a cheeky grin, gulped the last of his coffee, and headed for the door.**

 **Maggie tried to keep her amusement under control when Ben huffed in frustration. Though she was looking forward to a day in the outdoors, Joe's words did leave her unsettled.**

 **With a fully loaded picnic basket from Hop Sing, Ben and Maggie set out in the buggy for Lake Tahoe mid morning. It was a already warm which meant it would be a very warm afternoon to come. Maggie wore a broad sun hat that tied under her chin. She sat with her arm looped through Ben's and listened intently while he told the story of his first look at the magnificent country they were riding through.**

 **Maggie was visibly moved by the vista before her when they arrived at Tahoe. "This is incredible!"**

 **"I had hoped you would be pleased."**

 **"Pleased is a great understatement."**

 **Ben helped her down from the buggy and retrieved the basket and a quilt. They paused nearer the water's edge to look out over the crystal blue expanse.**

 **Maggie exclaimed. "It's like heaven on earth!"**

 **"I thought so the first moment I laid eyes on it. Come, there's a shady spot over here with a great view."**

 **Ben was about to open the blanket when Maggie stopped him. "Could we take a little walk and stretch our legs before lunch?"**

 **"Sounds like a wonderful idea." He set down the basket and quilt and took her by the hand,**

 **A pleasant breeze countered the warmth when they were near the water. They walked a while and then headed back to their picnic spot. Ben spread out the blanket and helped Maggie sit down. Now in the shade, she removed her hat. He took off his neckerchief and vest and tossed them off to the side..**

 **"Aren't you going to take your shirt off, too?"**

 **Ben raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile. "Well, I was thinking maybe after lunch." He leaned down to steal a kiss. "Are you in a hurry, my dear?"**

 **"Well, we are going to make love, aren't we? I mean that is what Joe implied this morning."**

 **A look of frustration came to Ben's face. "My son likes to run his mouth way too much!"**

 **"So just how many women have you made love to at this heavenly spot?"**

 **"Maggie, this day is supposed to be about us, not about past history. I don't ask questions like that about Eddie, now do I? The assumption would be that happily married couples would be doing such things."**

 **"Even still a wife has the right to know." Maggie took on an uncharacteristically stoic demeanor. "So will you give me an straight answer?"**

 **Ben frowned. "This is not exactly how I had hoped our time here would be spent, but of course I will give you an honest response."**

 **"And?"**

 **"Prior to today, that is if we ever get around to it, the answer would be one."**

 **Maggie peered up at him. "What about the 'other' women?"**

 **Ben gave her an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I brought other women that I cared for here, but Marie is the only one - I made love to."**

 **Maggie gazed out over the lake as if deep in thought. Ben sensed there was something other than her obvious questions on her mind and moved to sit beside her on the quilt.**

 **Taking her hand, he gently ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Maggie, what's wrong? I'm not going to pressure you into something you don't want to do. I hope you know me better than that by now." She remained stiffly focused on a point far away as Ben went on. "I do believe that you have enjoyed our times together. You've said as much. But now you seem worried and uncomfortable, neither of which is a recipe for good lovemaking. So if you don't feel up to it or just plain don't want to, I under-"**

 **Ben stopped mid sentence as Maggie's chin dropped suddenly to her chest.. When she looked up at him, there were tears in her eyes. "I know I'm being awful. I'm sorry. Truly I am. I keep asking myself why you would put yourself through this again. You had a choice! Why Ben? Wasn't losing three wives enough? Given the circumstances it had to be almost unbearable at times. Can you understand how difficult this is for me - how guilty I feel? You are all a woman could ever ask for in a husband, kind and gentle. But when you make love to me - I wonder - how long until -" She collapsed in sobs throwing herself into Ben's chest.**

 **He wrapped her up in his arms and rocked her. Ben silently stroked her hair and waited. He wanted to make certain that she had released all that was pent up in her aching heart.**

 **Continuing to hold her close, he whispered to her. "Do you know how much I love you? I think about those things, too. But love isn't measured in days or years, it's about this moment and every experience that we have been able to enjoy together. You captured my heart the minute I laid eyes on you. Call it Providence or Fate, it just felt right and true from the beginning and it still does today, regardless of what tomorrow may bring."**

 **"But I shouldn't be doing this to you."**

 **Ben released her to take her face in his hands. "Doing what? Making me love you? Sorry madame, but it's much too late for that, and you have absolutely no control over it. I love you and I'm going to continue to love you. You can try to push me away with thorny questions and comments, but nothing is going to change the way I feel about you - " Ben's eyes began to glisten, "because I've seen your heart." He pressed his lips to her forehead.**

 **Maggie squeezed her eyes tight shut helpless to keep the tears from leaking out and flowing down her cheeks. Feeling the dampness on his hands, Ben leaned her back onto the quilt to brush her hair off her face and thumb away her tears. For a time Maggie gazed up into his dark eyes trying with all her might to drink in the love and warm reassurance Ben hoped and prayed she would see.**

 **"Let's just lay here a while and enjoy this place and this lovely day. Whatever else transpires will be entirely up to you." Ben moved to lay beside her, but Maggie pushed against his chest and tried to undo a button on his shirt.**

 **"If it brings you pleasure, I would be happy to accommodate, my love." Maggie gave him a timid smile. Ben made quick work of his shirt before laying on his side by his wife. "Better?"**

 **Maggie let the salt and pepper hair on his chest pass through her fingers. "Much."**

 **Within minutes they were both asleep. About an hour later, they awoke and sat up to eat the fine lunch that Hop Sing had prepared for them. Maggie leaned back to rest with her arms extended behind her.**

 **"Oh my goodness that was delicious. You got a goldmine when Hop Sing came to work for you. That man could make shoe leather taste good!"**

 **Ben laughed, trying not to choke on his last bite of pie. "I'm sure he would be happy to hear that! Good to see that a nap and some food have brought back your sense of humor."**

 **"Yes, well, Hop Sing has taken the doctor's instructions very seriously. If it were possible for anyone to feed me back to good health, I'm certain he could do it."**

 **Ben leaned back and put a string of kisses on the inside of her wrist and up her forearm. Pushing himself back up, he rested his chest against her shoulder and inhaled her perfume. "And what about me? Is there something that I can do for you, my lady?"**

 **Maggie tapped a finger on her lips. "Hmmm, let me think a moment." Giving him a girlish grin, she grabbed hold of his belt buckle. "So tell me, Mr. Cartwright, owner of the great Ponderosa, do you deal in shorthorns or longhorns?"**

 **Ben threw back his head and howled. Shaking his finger at her he pronounced, "Maggie, I swear sometimes you are as bawdy as a saloon girl." He took hold of her hands and pulled her over on top of him. Putting on his best Texas drawl, "Woman, you talk entirely too much. Now I'm gonna start this party and you just better let me know when you've had enough!"**

 **Pressing her nose against his, she declared, "Bring it on, cowboy!"**

 **Passionate kisses followed Maggie's dare during which Ben worked at the buttons of her shirtwaist so that he could loosen the ribbon on her chemise. He slowed his advances to place warm, moist kisses along the side of her neck and all over her exposed shoulder…**

 **Later that evening as the family sat relaxing after dinner, Joe looked up from his checker game with Hoss to give his step-mother an impish grin. "So Maggie did you enjoy your picnic at Tahoe?"**

 **Joe was met with a scowl from his father, but Maggie was unfazed.**

 **She reached out from her place on the end of the settee to stroke Ben's arm that was draped over the side of his red leather chair. "It was absolutely perfect! Would you like a detailed account of our afternoon?" Ben's eyes went wide.**

 **Hoss nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking, and made a beeline for the front door. "Think I'll check on that new litter a kittens in the barn."**

 **Ben glowered at Joe. "Joseph! Will you never learn?"**

 **"What Pa?" Then he looked sheepishly at Maggie. "Touche'. Guess I'll head off to bed now. Night Pa. Night Maggie."**

 **Maggie sat up straight feigning innocence. "Goodnight - Joseph."**

 **As Joe disappeared from the top of the stairs, Ben shook his head and emitted a low growl, "Maggie."**

 **She patted the cushion next to her. "Well it worked, didn't it?"**

 **Ben could not help but chuckle and moved to the settee. He pulled Maggie close and kissed her lips. "Yes, quite effectively."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Monitoring Maggie's health became a priority for Ben. He made an appointment for her to meet Dr. Martin and apprise him of her situation. Though disheartened to learn about her leukemia, Martin assured them that he would do his best to care for Maggie. He agreed to study about the disease, analyze blood samples and keep detailed notes on how things progressed. As long-time friend of the family, Dr. Martin could see that Ben and Maggie were happy companions and wished with all his heart that things could have been different for them.**

 **One thing Maggie really wanted to do before she was no longer able to travel was go to San Francisco. She wanted to be able to say that she had been on both the east and west coasts of the United States. Though San Francisco had a different feel than Boston, the similar sights and smells of the ocean brought her comfort and a sense of home. Ben thoroughly enjoyed showing her the city. Though tired upon returning home, Maggie's spirit was refreshed by trip.**

 **A couple of days following their return, Ben received a wire from the governor requesting his presence for three days of meetings in Carson City. Ben had previously agreed to be on a review board for the prison system. The topic came up at dinner the day he received the telegram. Not wanting to be away from Maggie, Ben told the family that he intended to inform Governor Bradley that he could not participate. Maggie insisted that he go feeling that the state of Nevada needed men with his wisdom to help with such difficult areas of governing. Sensing that this was something that Ben and Maggie needed to settle, Hoss and Joe did not offer their opinions. Maggie excused herself after dinner, but not before making unspoken pleadings with her eyes for her step-sons to try to persuade their father to accept the Governor's request. Ben could tell that the discussion had upset Maggie. It was their first real disagreement since getting married.**

 **Once settled in their usual spots in the living room, Joe took up Maggie's cause. "Pa, don't you think you could take a fews days for the meetings? I mean, Maggie's been doing pretty good lately."**

 **"Ya know, Pa, things are gonna get tougher b'fore long. It might be good fur ya ta get away a few days and think on somethin' other than Maggie's sickness." Hoss added.**

 **Ben scowled at his sons. "Oh, so now you are all ganging up me, are you?"**

 **Joe got up and poked at the fire. "Hoss and I can plan to stick close to the house while you're gone. I think getting your mind on something else for a time would be good. You're going to have a rough road ahead." He paused and turned to face his father. "Maggie loves you and all, but everybody needs a little space now and then."**

 **Hoss and Joe made little attempt to conceal their smug expressions when Ben frowned at them.**

 **"So you think I've been hovering over Maggie too much. I think you two ought to understand my concern and that -" Ben stopped and looked aside at the flickering flames of the fire in the hearth.**

 **Joe reached over and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "It's only three days. We promise, don't we Hoss, to take good care of Maggie for you."**

 **"Ya, Pa, if anything comes up will send a telegram or come and get ya. Whichever is the quickest way ta get ya."**

 **With promises from Hoss and Joe that he would be informed if anything changed with Maggie's condition, Ben agreed to go to Carson City the following week.**

 **Maggie was standing by the hitching rail waving on the day that Ben rode toward Carson City. Still having mixed feelings, he had lingered longer than he should have. Once he was out of sight, Maggie walked over to the corral where Hoss was working with a colt.**

 **"Pa finally got off, huh?"**

 **"Yes, but his being tentative about such a normal trip is just another reason why I dislike my illness so much. Sorry, I shouldn't complain, but I just hate being a burden to everyone." Maggie placed her hands on her hips for emphasis. "Just goes against my grain to have everybody dancing around and doing tricks just because of me!"**

 **Hoss chuckled happy to know that Maggie was feeling well enough to make light of her frustrations. "Pa will be ok. We boys gave him lotsa practice at worryin'."**

 **Maggie laughed out loud. "Yes, I bet you did." She rested her arms on the top rail of the fence to watch as Hoss had the horse trotting in a circle on a lead rope. "You do make that look easy."**

 **"Jest takes time an' patience ta get an animal ta trust ya, that's all."**

 **Maggie thought to herself. _And you are a pure-hearted soul worthy of that trust_. "Do you know that I've never ridden a horse?"**

 **"Well, I guess that don't surprise me none since ya grew up in Boston. Out here even women learn ta ride outta necessity. Ain't always a wagon or buggy ta be had when ya need it."**

 **"Do you think you could teach me to ride? I'm feeling pretty good right now. Is it hard to learn?"**

 **"Nah it ain't hard, jest takes a little gettin' used ta. The only thing is if ya ride very long or far, it can take a lot outta ya, but I'd be happy ta teach ya if ya want. We got a real gentle gal back behind the barn that ya could start out on."**

 **"Really? And you don't think that your father would mind?"**

 **"Mind? Nah, not as long as we're careful an' all an' ya promise ta tell me when ya get tired." Hoss blue eyes lit up. "I think he'd be plumb tickled ta see ya on a horse when he gets back from Carson."**

 **"I promise to be a good and obedient student! Let's do it!"**

 **"Alright, well first thing we gotta get ya inta a ridin' skirt. Hop Sing knows where we got some extra clothes that we keep around for visitors. Later we kin go inta town an' ya kin pick out whatever ya want."**

 **"OK. I'll go find Hop Sing while you get the horse ready."**

 **Hoss gave Maggie a toothy grin. "Sounds like a plan. See ya in a bit."**

 **Hoss worked with Maggie for the next three days. She followed his instructions carefully and caught on quickly. Everyone was sworn to secrecy when Ben got home around dinner time on the following day. Maggie found it was more difficult than she would have imagined to keep a secret from Ben, but she did find that his sons were pretty good at it. She surmised that it was a well-practiced skill they had developed.**

 **Later in bed that evening, Ben wrapped his arms around his wife. "I missed you so much." He gave her a lengthy kiss. "So, did you miss me?"**

 **Maggie snuggled into his embrace. "Yes, I did, very much. I've got a surprise for you tomorrow."**

 **"A surprise. I thought something was up at dinner this evening. Things didn't feel quite right."**

 **"Well at least no one spilled the beans. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out."**

 **"Ok then, guess I'll have to wait. Now, I have an important question to ask you."**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"How are you feeling?"**

 **Maggie dragged a finger down his chest. "I'm feeling like I'm happy that my husband is back home."**

 **"That is music to my ears!"**

 **The next morning after breakfast, Maggie slipped out through the kitchen. Hoss had hidden her riding skirt and boots such that she could easily grab them and do a quick change in the barn. He had her mount ready. Within minutes she was in the saddle and waiting in the yard when Hoss entered the house and told Ben he needed him to come have a look at some tack in the barn.**

 **Ben came to a sudden stop before he was even off the porch when he saw Maggie in full riding gear seated atop Penny. "Maggie! What on earth are you doing?"**

 **"Going for a little ride! Go get your hat. Hoss has Buck all ready."**

 **"But - "**

 **"No buts now! I didn't do all this for you to just stand there and pelt me with questions. Go on!"**

 **Hoss came out of the barn leading Buck. "Uh, Pa, it ain't polite ta argue and make the lady wait."**

 **Ben placed his hands on his hips. "Yes, I think I see now what's been going on while I was gone." Instantly his face was awash with a big smile. "I'll be right back."**

 **Hoss winked at Maggie. "See, I told ya."**

 **Though they only rode a little more than a mile away from the house, Maggie was quite pleased with herself. Ben truly was surprised at how well she sat a horse given she was so green and did not have a lot of strength. It was one more item that Maggie enjoyed being able to add to her list of accomplishments.**

 **A few weeks before Jamie's scheduled return, a telegram came from Adam informing the family that he would be accompanying the boy home. This was happy news for all, including Hop Sing who began planning immediately to make all of the "Number One Son's" favorite dishes.**

 **It was a family affair on the day that Adam and Jamie arrived in Virginia City from Boston. Hoss and Joe planned a surprise bringing Sport and Rainmaker so that the brothers could ride their mounts together enforce back to the Ponderosa. Ben and Maggie rode in the carriage and transported the luggage. Ben's description helped her to pick out his sons as they set foot onto the platform. She found Adam strikingly handsome and could then imagine how Ben must have looked in his younger days. Jamie's unruly red hair sticking out from under his hat made her smile. She could tell that the brothers were anxious to ride and kept the introductions brief. Maggie noted the visible sense of pride and comfort it brought Ben to see his sons riding off together as they left town.**

 **She smiled broadly when the Cartwright sons kicked their mounts into a gallop. "They are an impressive sight."**

 **There were tears in Ben's eyes and his voice was raspy with emotion. "I feel like I can breathe again. I didn't realize until now just how much having Adam come home would affect me."**

 **"It's a very special day." Maggie slipped her arm through Ben's and leaned in to kiss his cheek.**

 **A few days later, after attending church, the family headed off to the stream for a picnic and some fishing. They enjoyed the delicious and filling lunch that Hop Sing prepared for them. Once the meal was done, Adam, Joe, and Jamie went down to the stream to fish. Hoss decided a nap sounded more appealing. Ben and Maggie sat watching while they relaxed in the shade. Maggie wanted to get a closer look when Jamie pulled a trout from the water a few minutes later.**

 **Ben stifled a yawn. "If you don't mind, I think I'll stay here and snooze a bit with Hoss."**

 **"Surely with this many men around, someone will rescue me if I fall in." Maggie teased.**

 **Ben leaned back to find a comfortable position. "Just watch yourself. Water and mischief seem to be ready partners in this family."**

 **Maggie called back over her shoulder. "Thanks for the warning. I'll keep that in mind." She tied on her sun hat as she strolled down toward the stream. "So what is the prize for catching the most fish?" She directed her question at Joe, having picked up on his competitive nature.**

 **"The one who catches the most fish gets to choose what we have for dessert with our fish dinner."**

 **"Well now, one of Hop Sing's special desserts - that might even make me want to give fishing a try."**

 **"You mean you've never fished before?" Jamie asked.**

 **"No, I'm afraid I'm a city girl, Jamie. Maybe you could show me how since you apparently know what you're doing." Maggie so badly wanted to peek at Joe to see his reaction.**

 **Adam remained quiet, but a subtle smirk crossed his lips. He was liking Maggie more all the time, especially when she needled Joe.**

 **"Here come take my pole," Jamie offered. Maggie took hold of the fishing rod. "Now see how that fly kinda sits on the water. Just keep your eyes on that. If it you feel a tug, pull back like this." Jamie grabbed hold of the pole and pulled back to demonstrate. "Got it?"**

 **"Yes, I think so. Thank you."**

 **Thus far, Adam and Joe had only a few bites but no catches.**

 **Suddenly Maggie felt a tug on her line. "Oh! Oh! Jamie!"**

 **"Pull Maggie! Pull!" Jamie came up beside her, but seeing that she had things well in hand, he stood ready to grab the fish as it flopped on the ground. "You did it! You caught your first fish! Congratulations!"**

 **"Nice catch!" Joe offered.**

 **Maggie beamed proudly. "Oh that was fun! I can see why you boys enjoy this."**

 **Ben was roused by the loud voices and applauded from afar as she held the line with the wriggling fish dangling on the hook for him to see.**

 **Jamie grabbed hold of the fish. "Here let me get that off for you, and then you can have another go at it."**

 **"Thanks, but you go ahead. You are a good fisherman, Jamie. You can count my fish as yours. I think I'll take a little walk. It's so pretty here."**

 **Adam pulled his line out of the water. "Would you like some company?"**

 **Maggie gave Adam a genuine smile. "Yes, I would love some."**

 **Adam motioned toward the covered bridge in the distance. They walked along in amiable silence and eventually out onto the bridge to look downstream at the rest of the family who were still fishing.**

 **Maggie sighed deeply."This is such a beautiful spot. I can see why the family comes here."**

 **"Beautiful and peaceful. I have many great memories of this place."**

 **"You know, Adam, you have made your father and brothers very happy by coming home. I'm just sorry not to get to meet Adrielle and the children. But I understand what a long trip it is and the challenge of doing it with young ones."**

 **Adam made sure to choose his words carefully not wanting to make reference to things too far in the future for Maggie's sake. "Jonathan and Corinne are very young. The fact that Pa was just out for a visit made that decision a little easier. Hoss isn't much for big cities, but I'm certain that Joe will come to Boston sometime." Adam paused to gather his thoughts before continuing. "Maggie if I can be candid, I came not only to see my brothers but also because I could not imagine not meeting my father's new wife."**

 **"You mean especially since time was of the essence?" Adam shrugged. "If I might also speak freely."**

 **"Of course."**

 **"So then you would not have come home now if your father hadn't married me?" Adam kept his focus downstream, and did not respond. "Ben has only shared a little about your leaving home, but I can tell it was a painful time." Maggie placed her hand on Adam's arm. "Forgive me if I'm coming across as prying. Truthfully, Adam, whatever your reasons were for coming back, I'm very glad that you came sooner rather than later."**

 **Adam swallowed hard before speaking. "Now that I'm here, I know that it's been much too long and it's my fault." He paused, surprised at the freedom he felt speaking with Maggie who listened without judgment. "Having Pa and Jamie visit me in Boston made me realize how much I've missed my family. Things could have been different. I made the choice to stay away."**

 **"Life is all about choices. I came very close to choosing not to marry your father. But he is not easily dissuaded, a trait that seems to run strong in this family."**

 **Adam chuckled. "So you've noticed. In Pa's letter, he spoke of you in the most glowing terms. Seeing the two of you together, I believe you both made the right decision. Thank you for making him a happy man."**

 **"It seems a bit odd to say 'you're welcome' when I've been so blessed to be married to your father and to be a part of this family. I've known some very good men throughout my life, my previous husband being one of them, but I've never known another man quite like Ben. He is - extraordinary - and his sons aren't too bad, either."**

 **Maggie waited with raised brows until Adam turned to look fully at her. He appreciated that she spoke her mind, without guile or any attempt to be patronizing. Offering her a dimpled smile, he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We probably should head back before Pa sends out a search party for us."**

 **Maggie laughed outright as she slipped her arm through Adam's. They walked arm in arm back toward the rest of the family.**

 **The days flew by, and then it was time for Adam to go back to Boston. He left with a promise to bring his family for a visit within the next year. Usually in control of his emotions, Adam struggled with the goodbyes and requested that Hoss alone take him to town to catch the train.**

 **The two hour ride to town gave Hoss plenty of time to see if he could get Adam to open up about his internal turmoil. "Sure was good ta have ya home, Adam. Meant an awful lot ta Pa, I mean with him marrying Maggie an' all."**

 **Adam remained quiet, but Hoss did not push on and gave his brother time to think.**

 **"It was good to be home again." Adam paused to survey the land as it rolled by. "The sights, the smells, even the dust, it just feels like home. I've missed you and Pa and Joe - more than I had allowed myself to realize."**

 **"We bin missin' ya, too. Cain't believe you're all married and got young'ens. Now ya promised ta bring 'em, right?"**

 **"Yes, Hoss, I promise. It's just hard to think - "**

 **"That Maggie 'ill probly be gone by then, huh?"**

 **"Yeah. You know, when I got Pa's wire telling me he got married, I just thought, he may be getting older, but certain things never change. After all the harping he did at us about taking time and thinking things through, let's face it, Hoss, Pa wasn't really much of an example for long courtships with the possible exception of my mother. Then again if he had taken a lot of time, you and Joe might not exist!"**

 **Hoss chuckled. "Yeah, yur probly right 'bout that. But don'tcha think he made a good choice with Maggie?" I mean, she's real honest, and cheerful. She wants the best fur folks. Iffen a body had a good reason ta be down in the mouth, Maggie shorely does, but she jest kinda takes life as it comes and looks for the good parts."**

 **"Yes, thankfully, she seems like a 'salt of the earth' kind of woman. I just wonder what losing her will do to Pa. It's obvious that he loves her, and I believe she genuinely loves him."**

 **"Yeah, I know. Well, Pa went inta this with his eyes wide open. He knows it's gonna be hard, but somehow I think this 'ill be a little different from our Ma's. I know he's older an' all, but Pa's still a tough un. He'll be alright with some time."**

 **"And what about the rest of you - you, Joe, and Jamie?"**

 **"We'll pull tagether like we always do, knock each other around a bit when we get outta line. You know how it goes. We'll be ok, Adam. No point worryin' 'bout us. You cain't fix this. What's done has been done. Ain't no goin' back now."**

 **"I know you're right, but regardless, would you send me a telegram now and then and let me know how things are going? Pa may get so bogged down in the day to day stuff. I would rather hear bad news than none at all."**

 **"You betcha. Won't do ya know good ta be all sad-like travelin' home. So let's talk 'bout somthin' happier. Tell me sum more 'bout Adrielle and them kids."**

 **They passed the remainder of the trip into town talking about more enjoyable topics. Despite Adam's normal reluctance, he accepted a hug from his brother before boarding the train.**


	5. Chapter 5

*******The familiar Christian hymn "in the Sweet, By and By" will be used in this chapter. ********

 **In a matter of weeks, there was a significant physical change in Maggie. She grew more pale and painful and had very little energy. Just coming downstairs for meals became a chore. In their bedroom, Ben moved a rocker near the window so that she could see the outdoors even if she was unable to experience it. He was constantly at her side, a commitment that concerned his sons, but Ben would hear none of it. He knew that Maggie's remaining earthly existence was rapidly drawing to a close. The couple spent their time reading books and discussing articles from the newspaper. They shared funny stories and laughed. Maggie insisted that there be no long faces when the boys or Hop Sing visited. She had made her peace with her Maker and wanted their final memories of her to be happy ones.**

 **Because of Maggie's desire to keep the atmosphere light, Ben was understandably torn about sharing the headlines of the Territorial Enterprise with her on a late October day. She soon determined something was wrong when he was engrossed in an article and not speaking.**

 **"Hello there Mr. Cartwright. Would you like to tell me what you've found that's so interesting in the paper today?"**

 **Ben's head jerked up to look at her and he folded the paper quickly, still trying to process what he had been reading.**

 **Now genuinely concerned, Maggie questioned him again. "Ben? What is it?"**

 **Ben's eyes were wide with disbelief. "It's Chicago - a great fire burned a huge part of the city."**

 **"What?" Maggie reached for the paper to read it for herself. Ben watched her face as she quickly read through the article. "What if I had stayed?", she whispered. Maggie looked up from the paper to meet Ben's eyes.**

 **"The article doesn't say for sure how far the fire spread, but with that amount devastation, even if Mercy came through it unscathed, there would have been utter chaos."**

 **Maggie was visibly shaken. She had been processing little by little the rapidly approaching end of her life. Hearing what could have been put things in a different light. The couple had not been able to sleep together in the same bed for several days already because of her painfulness.**

 **"Hold me, Ben. I need to feel your arms around me." Ben helped her to stand. Maggie struggled with the buttons on his shirt, but when he tried to help, she pushed his hands aside. "I want to do this - I need to do this."**

 **Tears built in Ben's eyes as he looked down on his frail wife desperately working the buttons. When she finally got them undone, Maggie jerked open his shirt and fell against his bare chest.**

 **"I need to feel your warmth and hear the beat of your heart. There's so little time - so little time." Maggie's rapid breathing slowed comforted by his physical presence.**

 **They stood holding each other for a few minutes until she grew tired and began to sag in his arms. Ben helped her into bed. He pulled the quilt over her and placed a gentle kiss on her brow,**

 **"You rest now. I'll be right here if you need me." He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers.**

 **Ben walked toward the window and dropped into the rocker. With his shirt still open, he could feel the warmth dissipating from the place on his chest where Maggie's face had been resting. He stared out into the daylight until he suddenly felt the wetness from his own tears on his chest.**

 **In two more weeks, Maggie was bedridden. Her pain was excruciating at times. Dr. Martin came out and gave her a shot of morphine. It offered her almost immediate relief, but would last only a few hours. The depth of her pain was etched into her increasingly wan countenance. Maggie insisted that Dr. Martin take a sample of her blood so that he could examine it under his microscope and add to his growing volume of notes on her condition. He also left some morphine pills for her recommending that she only take one when she could no longer tolerate the pain.**

 **On a unusually warm November day, Ben observed a drastic change in Maggie. She had eaten little over the last several days and refused to take more than a spoonful or two of water every few hours. She stopped communicating, but could still hear the voices of those around her. As her breathing became more labored, Ben knew her time was drawing near.**

 **Hop Sing brought in some fresh water even though the cook knew it probably would not be necessary. He whispered softly his farewell. "Missy Maggie you fill house with lots of laughs. You are good woman. I am honored to know you. Soon you sleep in peace with the elders." His final words were in Chinese and then he bowed.**

 **Ben gave his short friend a quavering smile. "Thank you, Hop Sing. Would you please ask the boys to come up." The Chinaman gave Ben a faint nod before departing the room.**

 **Within minutes, Hoss, Joe, and Jamie tentatively entered Ben and Maggie's bedroom. Hoss laid a large hand on his father's shoulder. Ben motioned and stepped aside so his big son could say what was on his heart.**

 **Tears welled up in Hoss' big blue eyes. "Hey there, Maggie. You mebbe didn't know that me an' Joe wanted to give Pa a pretty hard time 'bout bringin' home a wife without gettin' our 'pproval - but deep down we knowed any woman Pa saw fit ta marry would be a real special lady and that you are, Maggie, real special." Hoss paused to swipe at the tears running down his cheeks. "Life dealt ya a tough hand but ya played it out without complainin' - fact ya made us laugh an' ya filled this big ole house with happiness like we ain't seen in a real long while. We're all gonna miss ya a whole bunch, but don'tcha worry none 'bout Pa. Me an' Joe an' Jamie 'ill take good care of 'im. You just rest easy now." He leaned down and gently kissed Maggie's forehead.**

 **Ben squeezed his big son's arm as he passed him. Standing with his arm slung over Jamie's shoulder, Ben urged the boy to step forward. "Hey Maggie. I remember when Hoss and Joe picked up Adam and me at the depot in town after being in Boston. The whole way home on the train I was wonderin' what you'd be like. But then Hoss and Joe told me how much they liked you and how you made Pa smile and laugh a lot. I knew then I was going to like you right off and I sure did. I never knew my real Ma and you never had any sons til ya came to live here." Overcome with emotion, Jamie was unable to continue. Ben placed his hand on the back of the boy's neck. "You treated me like I was your own son. Just wish we coulda had more time, but I know ya gotta go." Jamie turned away and went to stand next to Hoss who placed his big hand on the boy's coarse red hair and pulled him into his side.**

 **Joe's lower lip was already quivering as he moved near the bed. "You know, Maggie, I was kinda worried when we got Pa's telegram. I can be a bit of a hard head sometimes - well maybe more than just sometimes - but you were everything Pa said. You and I kinda had an understanding of sorts, didn't we? Liked to kid around. Thanks for making Pa so happy and thanks for putting up with us roughnecks. It's pretty amazing you coming from Boston and all. Who would have ever thought it would have worked, but I guess God must have known better cause you and Pa were meant to be." Joe looked over at his father. Both of them had tears in their eyes. He turned back toward Maggie. "But now it's time for you to move on to a better place. Love ya, Maggie."**

 **The boys moved quietly out of the room. Ben sat down in the chair where he had spent countless hours over the past weeks. He cradled Maggie's hand in both of his. "You won them all over, as I knew you would, Maggie - turned out to be the sons you never had. And they love you." Ben kissed her withered hand. "I can't imagine now not having these last few months together. It was no accident that day I saw you on the train. You have filled my life with love and joy. I'm thankful for every minute we've had.**

 **As Maggie's breaths came fast and shallow, Ben began to sing softly."**

 _ **"There's a land that is fairer than day,**_

 _ **And by faith we can see it afar;"**_

 **He paused when his voice cracked.**

 _ **"For the Father waits over the way**_

 _ **To prepare us a dwelling place there."**_

 **Ben stopped to swallow the lump in his throat.**

 _ **"In the sweet by and by,**_

 _ **We shall meet on that beautiful shore;"**_

 **His voice was reduced to a raspy whisper as Maggie's ragged breaths came in spasms.**

 _ **"In the sweet by and by,**_

 _ **We shall meet on that beautiful shore."**_

 **"Go in peace, my love."**

 **Maggie's chest rose one last time, and then she was gone.**

 **Ben heaved a great sigh and broke down in sobs. He had been strong for his beloved through the past challenging weeks, but now all the pent up pain and sorrow could no longer be beaten into submission. He would experience the all too familiar emptiness that he had known three times before. Though exceedingly difficult to watch Maggie battle through her final days, it had been different from his previous losses. There had been time for closure and for that, he was grateful.**

 **Epilogue: Two days later, Dr. Martin, Roy Coffee and a few other friends joined the Cartwrights and Hop SIng at Lake Tahoe. Ben chose the spot where the two of them had picnicked for Maggie's burial site. He held a bouquet of red roses as the minister gave the eulogy. After receiving the condolences of his friends and family, Ben stood alone looking down at the ornate casket. He squatted down as if doing so would better help Maggie to hear his parting words. He found that he was able to smile even though his heart was heavy.**

 **"Maggie, do you remember the day I gave you a bouquet like this one? It was the day you agreed to marry me. That was such a happy day. And now here we are, the day we both knew would come all too soon. But there were so many wonderful days in between. Knowing you, having you in my life, was an unexpected and unimaginable blessing. We did our best, didn't we, to not hold back in spite of what we knew was coming. I will miss you more than words can express, yet I am comforted that you are now in that glorious place where suffering and pain do not exist." WIth glistening eyes, Ben dropped the roses onto the casket. "You will forever be in my heart, Maggie, my love."**

 **As Ben turned to walk away from Maggie's grave, three of his sons stood with hats in hand and tear-filled eyes. Far from the Ponderosa, another Cartwright son sat at his desk, heavy-hearted with his head resting in his hands. Each son was determined to do whatever he could to help his father through the lonely and difficult days ahead.**

 ********************* The Great Chicago Fire was a conflagration that burned from Sunday, October 8, to early Tuesday, October 10, 1871. The fire killed up to 300 people, destroyed roughly 3.3 square miles of Chicago, Illinois, and left more than 100,000 residents homeless.**

 *********************Mercy Hospital - In 1852, at a site that today would be near Rush Street and the Chicago River, the Sisters of Mercy converted an old rooming house into Mercy Hospital, the first chartered hospital in Chicago.**

 **By 1859, Mercy Hospital was the first Catholic hospital to affiliate with a medical school – Lind Medical School – and the first to require a graded curriculum. The hospital moved to a brand new building at Wabash and Van Buren and was renamed Mercy Hospital and Orphan Asylum. It was here that Mercy's goals became clearly defined – to provide both high quality medical care and excellence in medical education.**

 **In the 1860s, when the country was ripped apart by the Civil War, the Sisters of Mercy treated the Union wounded and gave care to the Confederate prisoners of war.**

 **In 1863, with the war not yet ended, the Sisters moved their hospital once again. This time, they moved to the site of a former academy at 26th Street and Calumet Avenue, in what seemed like the far distant countryside of Chicago. Many city residents shook their heads over a hospital so far out in the country. There was also criticism when they broke ground in 1869 for extensive additions to the hospital.**

 **But two years later every bit of that space would be needed. In October of 1871 Chicago burned. Mercy Hospital, which had seemed so ridiculously large and foolish placed on the fringe of the city, became a haven beyond the fire's reach and provided for as many as six times the number of fire victims any other hospital could handle. The history of Mercy and the history of Chicago had become inseparable. Mercy's importance to this remarkable new city rising on the prairie was rooted.**


End file.
